The Rebirth of Anakin Skywalker
by Batfamily2001
Summary: Anakin wakes up after being previously killed. He is unsure why he is on this earth, but feels as if he is there for a greater purpose. That is even further felt when he meets superheroes. ON HIATUS!


**A/N: This is all the idea of joe63129, the only thing I actually did is write it. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

He wakes up. Tired, but at the same time feeling rejuvenated. He sits up in the bed and looks in the mirror.

His long, light brown hair falls over his face, covering his eyes. He lays back down, he doesn't get to just rest very often. His eyes fall shut and an image flashes in his mind.

A large black, robotic suit and a glowing sword. His eyes pop open. A dream. Except, it's not a dream, it's a memory. A memory of a life he is just remembering. Then he wonders aloud, "How the hell did I get here. Actually, where the hell am I?"

Pushing himself out of the bed, he grabs the robe on the ground and puts it on. Last thing he remembers, before waking up that is, is him standing beside Obi Wan and Yoda as a force ghost.

Obi Wan.

Realization dawns on him. His best friend. His mentor. One of the hundreds of men that he killed while he was Darth Vader. While he was evil.

What is this? He is alive. He looks like himself, but he isn't a ghost. And this isn't a planet that he has ever been on. There is some sort of glass device over on the table. It has a button on it, so he walks over and clicks it.

The device lights up and people are displayed on it. A woman pops up on the screen, "This is Iris West-Allen reporting for Central City News."

Anakin stares at the TV and asks himself once again, "Where the hell am I? What am I doing here?"

He stands up and puts on a pair of dark blue jeans and a t shirt. Walking over towards the door, he exits the apartment.

He walks quickly out of the room and down the stairs. He opens the door breathing in the outside air and bumps into an athletically built man with blonde hair wearing a loose fitting t shirt. "Sorry," Anakin apologizes.

"It's fine," the man answers kindly. "You from out of town?" The man asks. Anakin eyes him suspiciously. The man backpedals, "It's just that I haven't ever seen you around before, and I'm kinda go all around the city all the time," the man explains. "My name is Barry Allen," the man says offering his hand.

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin says shaking his hand.

"That is an AWESOME name!" Barry decides loudly. "So Anakin, where are you from?" Barry asks.

"Tatooine."

"Where the hell is that?"

'So they don't know about Tatooine, this must be completely outside that galaxy,' Anakin thinks. "Just a little city in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by desert."

"Nice, you in town for long?" Barry asks politely.

Anakin thinks for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure yet."

Barry looks down at his watch before shouting, "CRAP! I have to go, sorry, I'm going to be late to my nephew's birthday party. See you around!" He runs off.

Now that he is no longer talking, Anakin fully takes in the environment. Tall buildings, technology definitely not as advanced as Coruscant, or anywhere he's been for that matter. And for some reason all the vehicles have wheels and stay on the ground. This place is weird.

He decides that the best way to learn more about where he is, is by just walking around and seeing sights and reading anything he can get his hands on.

Walking down the streets he sees shops and restaurants, and even bars. Deciding he could use a drink, he stops at the bar. He walks in at sits in a stool. The bartender walks over and asks, "A little early for a drink isn't it?" Anakin glares at him and the bartender adds, "Not that I can judge. So, what can I get you?"

"I'll take a beer," Anakin declares, knowing that to be the only drink common to all the planets he's been to.

The bartender hands him his beer, and Anakin guzzles it down. "Thank you," he states before getting up and walking towards the door.

"HEY, ASSHOLE! You have to pay!" The bartender shouts at him.

Anakin inhales deeply, and turns around. He waves his hand and states, "I do not need to pay."

"You do not need to pay," the bartender repeats.

Anakin lets out the breath he was holding in. "I can't believe that worked," he mumbles. He walks to the door and opens it, bumping into the man that is entering.

"'Ey dick'ead! Watch where yer walking mate," a man with dark reddish brown hair and long sideburns states. Anakin looks him up and down, acknowledging the blue jacket, as well as the white scarf he is wearing.

"Yeah, sorry."

"You better be!" The man announces before walking over to a seat at the bar. Anakin opens the door and walks out.

'So what do I know about this place so far?' Anakin wonders. 'I understand the language they are speaking. I know that currently I am in Central City. Other than that though, not much.'

Anakin is pulled out of his thoughts when the same man he bumped into at the bar is now suddenly in front of him at a jewelry store with two weapons in his hands. "So dis is 'ow it works, you give me the money, an' you live. Alright?" The man in the blue jacket questions the cashier. The cashier nods and begins putting the money in the bag.

Anakin clenches his fist and reaches for his side, to remember that he doesn't have his lightsaber. "Damn," he mutters.

Out of nowhere, a red and yellow blur appears. "Give it up Boomerang!" The man shouts enthusiastically.

The man, now known as Boomerang, smirks, "Flash. Where's the kid?"

"Busy, why? It's not like you versus him would be any more of a fair fight!" Flash shouts back smiling.

"No, 'cause you're gonna need da 'elp," Boomerang declares. Without warning, a blast of ice is shot towards Flash from the opposite direction. Flash doesn't see it.

Out of instinct, Anakin raises his hand and uses the force to slow down the blast before it can hit Flash.

"Who the hell are you?" A man in a parka with a gun in his hand asks Anakin. At the question Flash turns his head to look at Anakin.

Boomerang uses the momentary distraction, and throws a boomerang at Flash. The boomerang hits his back and lets out a concussive blast. Flash goes flying towards Captain Cold, who blasts him with his freeze gun. "Put down your gun," Anakin commands Captain Cold.

Captain Cold stands and looks at him, then shouts to Boomerang, "It must be the Martian!"

"How are you resisting my mind trick?" Anakin asks puzzled

"Well you see Manhunter, since our last encounter I got some new tech to block out telepaths. This was, a test run of sorts," Captain Cold explains aiming the gun and firing at Anakin.

Anakin dives for the ground, narrowly avoiding the blast from Captain Cold, but as he stands up, he is hit by a boomerang. He falls to the ground, and the two villains surround him. Before they can attack though, there is a streak of red and yellow, and the two of them are knocked out, and the Flash is standing over him. "Need a hand?" Flash says offering his hand to Anakin.

Anakin takes the hand and says, "Thanks."

Flash chuckles, "Are you kidding? It's me who should be thanking you. You saved my ass."

"Well thank you anyways," Anakin tells him.

Flash looks at him for a second before asking, "So how'd you get your abilities. Born with them? Freak accident? Alien?"

Anakin looks at him a little unsure if he should answer him, though he did just save him. "I'm not from this galaxy," Anakin answers firmly, but still unsure if he made the right choice.

"I hate to do this to you, but it's kinda protocol for aliens. Supeslikestocheckthem outmakesurethey'regood," Flash explains, his speech becoming quicker the more he talks.

"You do not want to take me," Anakin tries.

Flash's eyes widen, "I do not want to take you." And he begins turning, then out of nowhere, he grabs Anakin and runs. As he runs he begins laughing, "Are you kidding? I work with a telepath, my noggin is like a fortress. Plus my thoughts run at about a million miles per minute, making it a little difficult to be mind controlled."

Anakin is placed down in a large room, and he looks around. No sign of Flash, or a way to get out. Four silver walls, no doors. "How'd he get me in here?" Anakin questions.

A figure appears in front of Anakin, and Anakin goes to question it. The figure is green and tall with red eyes, wearing a blue cape. "My name is Martian Manhunter, I am here only to make sure that your intentions for being on this earth are good." Manhunter floats over to Anakin and puts his index and middle fingers to Anakin's temple.

Manhunter's eyes glow an even brighter red. Anakin's memories flood through his head, without sign of stopping.

Finally after two minutes, the memories stop. Manhunter stays motionless for a moment. "I am so sorry for all you went through," Martian Manhunter tells him. "You seek redemption for all that you have done wrong. This is your second chance. A rebirth. I must discuss my findings with my team. I will be back when we have reached a consensus."

Martian Manhunter floats through the wall and sees the main seven, minus himself, waiting on the other side, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman. "J'onn," Batman greets.

"Batman," Martian Manhunter greets back. He walks up to the round table that they sit at and announces, "His name is Anakin Skywalker. He is from a different galaxy, one far far away. There he served as a guardian of sorts using the force, a mystical force that allows him to do mind tricks and have telekinesis. Then he saw visions of his wife dying and turned to the dark side to prevent her death. After her death he lost faith in humanity and went fully to the dark side. Eventually though, he saved his son from the Emperor, a galactic overlord…"

"Like a space Hitler?" Green Lantern asks.

Everyone stares at him, "Yes, like a space hitler." Manhunter states.

"Thanks for the commentary Hal," Flash whispers in his friend's ear.

Green Lantern smiles, "No problem."

"Anyway as I was saying, he saved his son from the Emperor, ending his reign, and freeing the galaxy. However, in the process, he was killed..."

"Then how the hell is he here?" Green Lantern asks.

"Let him finish," Batman growls.

"He believes he was resurrected by the force. He thinks this is a second chance of sorts. A way to right his wrongs…"

"I don't care what the hell he thinks, I don't trust him. He already went evil once, who's to say he doesn't do it again," Batman concludes.

Superman puts a hand on Batman's shoulder, "Bruce… you can't come to a conclusion without getting to know him. There are plenty of criminals on this planet that have been reformed."

"Like who?" Batman fires back.

"Catwoman, Huntress, Man Bat, Terra."

"That is four out of the hundreds we all face. I'm not willing to take that chance Clark," Batman replies scowling.

"I'll name some heroes that were once actually villains. Plastic Man, Booster Gold stole the technology that allowed him to travel to the twenty first century," Superman declares.

"NEITHER OF THEM KILLED MEN IN COLD BLOOD THOUGH CLARK!" Batman exclaims.

Then there is silence.

After thirty seconds of feeling uncomfortable, Flash breaks the silence, "I say we give him a chance. I mean, he did save me. He could have let me die. Hell, he probably could have killed me!"

"I say we settle this the way we settle everything else, with a vote. All in favor?" Superman asks.

"I," Flash, Superman, and Green Lantern say right away.

"I," Manhunter and Wonder Woman chime in agreement.

"I," Aquaman declares.

"Fine, but don't come to me when this all goes to hell," Batman says getting up from his seat and turning on his heel.


End file.
